


He Couldn't Blame Eren

by lovedbyshadows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Crying, Dying Levi, Eren Loves Levi, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Happiness isn't here, Hurt No Comfort, Hysterical Eren, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Levi Loves Eren, Levi can't give him a hug, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Eren Yeager, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedbyshadows/pseuds/lovedbyshadows
Summary: Faintly, he felt a burning, throbbing pain in his abdomen - remembered the hand that had struck him down - and he knew it wasn't anyone's fault but his. He ignored it, refused to even acknowledge it, in favor of staring into the eyes of the only being to ever truly break down his wall.





	He Couldn't Blame Eren

He was frozen. Pierced by the green - blue? - eyes staring back at him. He couldn't move and he knew this was it.

'I'm going to die.'

He should've been shocked by how easily the thought came to him. Should've been horrified by the realization, but he couldn't. He felt relieved, happy. It was over. Was going to be over and all he could say was, "finally."

He wouldn't have to sit in the mess hall and wonder whose emblem he'd be taking next. He wouldn't have had to see their horrified faces or disfigured bodies everytime he even so much as blinked. He wouldn't find himself scrubbing his skin raw trying to wash the shame, the guilt, the failure off.

He wouldn't fail Eren again.

It was ironic, he found himself thinking. That he was going to be killed at the hands of the very brat he was expected to kill at a moments notice. He couldn't blame the kid.

Wouldn't.

Faintly, he felt a burning, throbbing pain in his abdomen - remembered the hand that had struck him down - and he knew it wasn't anyone's fault but his. He ignored it, refused to even acknowledge it, in favor of staring into the eyes of the only being to ever truly break down his walls.

He knew that when Eren fell out of his rage induced stupor he'd be horrified by what he'd done. Levi knew Eren would never forgive himself. He knew it wasn't Eren's fault.

He coughed and noticed, with an echo of a grimace, that he'd gotten blood on his cravat. "Shitty brat," he wheezed. "Always causing me trouble."

He didn't blame Eren.

He felt rather than heard the fall. He felt the warmth of the hands suddenly gripping his face more than he felt the pressure of them. He saw the lips moving rather than he heard the words. But he could clearly see one thing. Eren's face.

His hair, his eyes, his ears, his nose, his lips, his jaw. Eren. His Eren.

"Levi! Oh my god, Levi, I'm so sorry!" Eren sobbed, running his fingers through Levi's hair. He cried, fisting his hands in his hair, and Levi flinched at the feeling of something wet on his face. Eren's tears. "No! Levi - don't you dare! Open your eyes!"

Levi obeyed and struggled to open his eyes. He hadn't even known that they were closed. His vision was blurring and he blinked rapidly. Despite his efforts to focus the trees refused to cooperate, blurring in and out. Thankfully, he could still see Eren.

"It's okay," Eren breathed, trying to smile reassuringly. It was shaky at best. "You're going to be okay and we'll go see the world together, right? Just like we promised."

"I'm sorry, kid," he managed to grunt around his numb tongue. "But some promises are made to be broken."

He could see Eren's face pale, his lips move, but he couldn't hear him. He knew Eren was touching him, but he couldn't feel it. He knew Eren was hysterical, but he couldn't move to comfort him. He knew Eren needed him and he knew he was dying.

He knew, without a doubt, that it wasn't Eren's fault.

"It's okay," he parroted. "You're going to be okay and you'll go see the world, right? Just like we promised."

Everything was blurring now, a piercing white taking over his vision, but he could still see Eren's eyes. Everything was numb now, but he could still feel Eren's lips against his. Everything was silent now, but he could still hear Eren scream when he stopped breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don't even know. It was supposed to be happy, but you can see how that turned out. Second of all, I hope some people enjoyed it despite the sad. Third of all, I'm sorry. I know what I've done and I'm sorry.


End file.
